My hero, Dr Robbins
by BigG1999
Summary: Callie is left for dead in a park, Dr Robbins just happens to stumble upon the women in the park. Can Callies hero turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1 Callie

"Dick" I yell at him.

"Bitch shut the fuck up before I knock you out" He screams.

"You fucking cheated on me with my ex" I scream, pushing him back in rage.

His fist flies into my gut, making me double over. Then his knee connects with my nose, making blood gush out.

My body responds and I am clawing at his face. Blood is all over and I don't know or care whose it is.

His body must just now respond because he has me pined down to the ground. I try to fight but the most I get is a groan when I knee him in the dick, but then her has me pinned down completely.

I feel his huge fists hitting my face over and over. I groan in pain. I loose track of time, but I finally feel his weight disappear.

I use my hand to wipe away some blood but it's no use. I sit up and quickly lay back down. I'm not going anywhere for a while.

I close my eyes and wait for someone to come or for the blackness to take over.


	2. Chapter 2 Arizona

I frown as I see a man who is bleeding and holding his area.

"Sir do you need any help" I ask, because I'm a good person.

"Go the fuck away ugly bitch" he yells in my face, the scurries in the other direction.

I tilt my head, wondering what I did. Oh well, who cares.

I start to continue my route, but something tells me to go the way the man just came from, so I do.

I keep looking around, I don't know what I'm looking for but I'm looking.

I hear a groan ahead of me, so I pick up the pace. It's like ten at night, a bad time to be out in Seattle.

I gasp when I find a women on the edge of the path. I flip out my phone and call work. I bend down to the women and take a closer look at her.

I hold my phone to my ear, "Send an ambulance to Rivermouth park, by the campsite I have a women with head injuries. I need help now" I say as I shut the phone.

I brush some hair and blood out of her face, her eyes open to my surprise. With her beautiful brown eyes she gives me a questioning look.

"I'm Dr. Robbins, There is an ambulance on the way, okay" I explain.

She nods and groans.


	3. Chapter 3 Arizona

"So what do you need" She asks.

"Uh what" I say confused.

"Medical history, sexual history, what do you need to know" She asks, opening her brown eyes.

"Oh" I say, moving hair out of her face.

"I'm 26" She says, then she sticks out her wrist, "Take my heart rate"

"I am a doctor" I say, taking her pulse.

"Normal" I say, releasing it.

I see a smile tug at her lips.

"What" I ask, smiling down at her.

"You're really pretty" She says.

"You do know I'm a girl, right" I ask.

"Are you lesbian" She asks.

"Well, as a matter of fact I am" I answer, feeling completely comfortable.

"You're beautiful" She says.

I giggle. I can tell that she is way more beautiful than me, even with her face bashed in the way it is. I gently wipe away some blood.

"I can tell you're way better looking than me" I say as I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Your eyes sparkle like the clear sea" She says, a light in her eyes.

"Are you flirting with me" I tease.

"Well, yeah" She says with a small smile.

"You have one thick skull to be hitting on some one when you're like this" I say with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4 Callie

I smile up into her blue eyes.

"Mark can fix the broken nose no problem" I say.

"Mark Sloan" She asks.

"Yeah, you know him" I ask.

"He's slept with every one of my nurses, man-whore" She says.

"He's not so bad" I say, defending my best friend.

"Oh, have you slept with him" She asks.

"Yeah, I have. He's my best friend and whenever I need somebody, well Mark is there" I explain.

"You must see something in him to keep him around" She says.

"Yeah, I do" I say with a smile.

"What's your name" She asks.

"Oh, I'm Calliope" I say.

Then I get a shooting pain in my head. I groan and I can feel the blackness creeping in.

"I can hear the ambulance" She says with a smile, flashing some cute dimples.

"I'm blacking out" I whisper.

"Calliope, hold on for a few more" She whispers, I hear fear in her voice.

"Arizona, I'm sorry" I get out before the darkness overtakes me.


	5. Chapter 5 Arizona

"Calliope" I yell, trying to get her to come back.

I know moving her can cause move damage, so I am not going to move her. I look back at the place where the ambulance should be. The siren has stopped so they should be here.

"Robbins where you at" I hear Webber call.

"Chief, over here" I yell.

I watch as Chief Webber and some EMTs come over and load her up on a gurney. they take her pulse and hurry her onto the ambulance.

"What did you get out of her" Webber asks.

"She knows Sloan, they are friends" I say.

"Call Sloan then" He yells.

I flip out my phone and call Dr Sloan.

"Mark" I yell into the phone.

"Calm down Blondie, what up" He asks, cool as usual.

"We found Calliope in the park, head damage, she needs surgery" I say into the phone.

"Callie" He asks, his tone changing.

"I don't know she told me her name is Calliope-"

"What does she look like" He asks, interrupting me.

"Tall, Latino, beautiful brown eyes" I say.

"It's Cal, she's A+" He says.

"You scrubbing in" I ask.

"Yes" He says, and the line goes dead.

"She's Callie, A+" I say to Webber.


	6. Chapter 6 Arizona

"This is Callie" He asks, looking down at the beautiful Latino.

"Yeah, do you know her" I ask, confused about why he is looking at her differently.

"This is Dr. Torres from Mercy West" He says, looking up at me.

"This is the Ortho goddess" I ask, looking back down at the beautiful women laying on the stretcher.

"Yes, this Dr. Callie Torres" He says, as we load her into the ambulance.

"Are we taking her to Mercy West" I ask, climbing in behind the chief.

"No, we are going to get her into surgery as quickly as we can, call Derek" He orders.

I flip out my phone again, i don't see why I even put it away. I dial his number as I hear the siren come on and we start moving.

"Dr Shepherds phone" Meredith voice says.

"Grey, I need Shepherd" I demand.

"Mark came and got him to work on somebody who is coming in" She says.

"Thank god, thanks" I say as I hang up.

"Sloan already got him" I say to chief.

"Good" He says as the truck stops.

The doors are thrown open, Mark and Derek are there as we unload her.

Her heart flat lines. I jump on top of her and start doing CPR faster than I thought I could move.

"Lets go people" Chief yells and I feel the stretcher move, but I stay where I am never stopping.

We go into the ER and someone has the paddles.

"Clear" Mark yells, I jump off and I watch as her heart rate comes back to normal.

"Shit" She says, rubbing her head.

"Cal" Mark says revealed.

"Oh, hi" She says, looking at him.

"We need to get in there and check her out" I say.

She sticks out her arm "Put me to sleep and fix me up" She says with a smile.

I put in a IV.

"Mark you better fix my nose" She says, then she looks at me, "And get Dr. Robbins number for me."

Mark chuckles "Will do Cal" He says as she blacks out again.

"Lets get in there" Derek says, starting to prep her.


	7. Chapter 7 Arizona

I sigh as I look into the room where she is. Mark is holding her hand and talking to her. Derek appears at my side.

"So how is she" I ask, turning to face him.

He gives me the scans.

"Woh" I gasp.

"She could wake up and be fine" He says.

"Or she could never wake up" I say sadly.

"How do I tell him that she might not come back" He asks, defeated.

"I'll do it" I say, walking into the room.

"Robbins? I thought this was Derek's case"

"I have some news" I say, ignoring his question.

"Oh" He says, looking back at Calliope.

"Her test have shown us that she-"

"Will she wake up" He interrupts.

"We don't know" I say.

He wipes away a tear, I have never seen him cry before. I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He puts his hand over mine. I can't move away from him.

"Thanks" He says as he releases my hand.

"You better not be making a move on her" I hear her voice say.

Mark jumps and looks at her wide eyed.

"Urg, do I have any pain pills in me" She asks, opening her eyes.

"We lowered the dosage to see if you would wake up with all the damage" I say.

"Put me on something" She orders.

"Oh my god Cal, if you ever do that to me again" Mark starts.

"Did you make me beautiful" She interrupts him.

I laugh at them, they are so cute, but in the best friend way.


	8. Chapter 8 Callie

I hear her cute laugh. I look over to her and smile, well I try to. They have bandages all over my face.

"Urg" I say, reaching up and touching them.

"If you wanna be beautiful you gotta keep those on" Marks says.

I glare at him, then I look at the blonde who is putting some meds in my IV.

"So, Mark did you do what I told you to do" I ask.

"I made you beautiful, I think you can get the number yourself" He says, standing up he leans over me and kisses me on the forehead.

"I hate you" I say.

"You love me" He smiles back, the twinkle in his eye.

He leaves, closing the door behind him.

"You did not tell me you were the Callie Torres, Ortho goddess" She says as she sits down in the seat Mark was just in.

"No, I don't tell many people that, it interferes with relationships" I say.

"I think that's a lie" She says with a magical smile.

"So can I have your number" I ask, changing the topic.

"You got a think skull don't you Calliope" She says.

"Calliope" I say, confused, I don't tell anybody my name.

"Yeah, that is your name, right" She asks.

"Uh, yeah but... I told you my name" I ask.

"You don't remember" She asks, pulling out a light and checking my pupils.

"All I remember are your eyes" I say with a guilty smile.

"You had my worried for a sec" She says with a smile.

"Sorry" I say, not sorry at all.

"I love your eyes too" She says, flashing her dimples again.

I feel the meds kick in and my eyes become heavy.

"The meds just kicked in" I say.

"I'll leave" She says, standing up.

I reach out and grab her hand, "Please stay" I whisper, fear creeping in.

She looks down at me and must see fear in my eyes because her expression softens and she sits back down.

"Okay" She says, moving a piece of hair out of my face.

She grabs my hand and runs her thumb over over the scratch that is right there.

"Thank you" I whisper, closing my eyes and letting the darkness overtake me.


	9. Chapter 9 Callie

"Today's the big day" Arizona, I mean Dr Robbins, says as she rolls in on her Heelys.

"Can I go home" I ask.

"No, today we get to see just how beautiful Mark made you" She says with a flash of her dimples.

"I've been here for a week" I groan.

"And you might go home soon" She says, leaning on the heater thingy, which is off.

"Can I at least put on some real clothes" I ask, giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"You can put on some pants, no shirt yet, well unless it's a button up" She says.

"Yay" I say as I stand up and go over to the bag of stuff Addison brought me.

I go through it and find my tight fitting black jeans. I pull them on, happy to feel more than just my underwear. I smile to myself. I look over at Arizona, I mean Dr Robbins, and she's looking down at some charts. She looks so cute. She chews on the end of the pen as she reads.

"You're cute" I say as I take off the hospital gown, leaving me in just my pants.

"What" She says, not looking up.

"You're cute" I say again, looking around in the bag for a bra.

"Calliope, put on a shirt" She basically yells.

I look over at her, she looks like a deer caught in the headlights. I laugh at her.

"Help me find a bra" I say, going back to looking through the box.

"I uh, I um, uh" She says, at a lost for words.

"Like what you see" I ask with a smirk.

"Callie" Mark yells as he comes in, "Stop ruining her poor brain"

"She loves it" I say, looking at her, she is looking down blushing.

"Here" Mark says as he hands me a bra.

"Woh, where was this one at" I ask, I haven't seen it in months.

"We left it here once" He says.

"Oh yeah" I say, putting it on, then the button up shirt.


	10. Chapter 10 Arizona

I can't help myself as I glance over and watch her button up her shirt, oh those fingers could be doing something else right now. I look back down at my paperwork. What the? What am I thinking about? That is your patient, and Mark Sloans best friend.

"Ready to be unwrapped" Mark asks Calliope.

"Mhm, what is being unwrapped" She asks in a flirty tone.

"What the hell do they have you on" Mark asks.

"Nothing" I say, walking over to them.

"I just like to show off for this cutie" She says, winking at me.

I laugh at her.

"Well it's good to see you have facial movement" Mark says.

"I had to get the wink down" She says, looking up to Sloan like it was obvious.

Mark slowly starts taking off the bandages. I watch as I finally get to see her beautiful face. I gasp at how beautiful she is.

"Hell yeah" Mark says as he hands Callie a mirror.

She looks at herself, then a huge smile forms on her lips, "Its amazing"

"I am the best" Mark says in his cocky tone.

"Yes you are" She says, looking back at the mirror.

"I went ahead and go rid of those frown lines too" He says.

She reaches out and slaps his arm, "I did not have frown lines"

"Ow" He says stepping back.

My pager goes off. I look down at it, 911 in the pit.

"Crap" I say, I look up at them "911 in the pit, got to go"

"Mark I hate you" I hear her say as I walk out.

"You love me" I hear him say.

Then I start running, tiny human needs me.


	11. Chapter 11 Callie

I sigh as I look around the hospital room. It would be so much nicer if I was a Mercy West, my interns would be forced to do whatever I wanted them to, but then again I wouldn't have Arizona as a doctor. I smile at the thought of the blonde beauty. As if on cue she comes rolling in.

"Hi" I say, sitting up.

"You happy today" She asks because if my happy tone, but she keeps looking down at the charts.

"No, just ask the nurses. I'm just happy to see you" I say.

"Why are you so happy to see me" She asks, sitting down and looking up at me.

"You didn't tell me if you liked my face or not" I say.

"Oh, yeah" She says, looking back down at her charts, writing something.

"Oh come on" I say.

"You look even more beautiful than I thought you were" She says with a smile as she hands me a piece of paper.

I scoff "What is this" I ask.

"My number, since you and Mark never got it" She says, her dimples showing up with her smile.

"Give me your hand and the pen" I order.

She does it without question. I take her hand and write my number on it.

"You do know Mark already has your number" I say as I give her back the pen and release her hand.

"He has my business phone, which is shut off as soon as I leave the hospital" She says.

"I should do that" I say, nodding my head at the plan.

"So I got good news" She says.

"Are you going to spend the night here with me so the old man from the next room over doesn't yell for help in the middle of the night" I ask.

"That does sound nice but no, you get to go home today" She says with a giggle.

I smile at the news, but I feel a bit sad. I won't get to see her everyday anymore. Unless, Well unless I transfer to Settle Grace, I do have more friends that work here than I do there.

"Yay, I go put in the job transfer later today" I say with a real smile.

"Good luck, Chief only hires the best" She says with a wink.

"Hey! I am the best" I say.

"Sure you are" She rolls her eyes "I gotta go finish my rounds. I'll take you home later" She says as she runs off.

She's going to take me home. Maybe I'll get lucky. No, bad Callie. This is Dr Robbins. Oh, Dr Robbins I need you to take a closer look at my, No! Stop it.

I groan at my horneyness, where is single Mark when I need him? In love with Lexie. I lay down and let the darkness over take me again.


	12. Chapter 12 Arizona

I smile when I come into the room. She's curled up in the bed asleep.

I can't help it as a "Awh" escapes my lips.

She jumps away, fear in her eyes. Tears start pouring down her face. I don't know why but I rush to her. She looks up at me, surprised.

"What are you doing in here" She asks, trying to put on a strong voice but failing.

I sit down on the bed next to her and hug her. She releases everything she had been holding. I hold her as she sobs into my neck. I rub her back and let her have time.

"I just want to go home" She sobs.

"Lets go home then" I say, pulling back.

"Really" She asks, hope in her beautiful brown orbs.

"Yeah, lets go" I say, pulling her up.

"My stuff" She says.

"I'll get Sloan to bring it to you, lets go" I say as I drag her out the room she's been stuck in for three weeks.

I hold her hand as we walk through the hospital. Mark took me over to her place to help find the clothes she wanted because he didn't know what a cardigan is. I call a taxi and we drive to her place, never letting go of her hand. On the ride I run my thumb over the back of her hand and it seems to help calm her. We get to her apartment and I ride with her up to her floor. I walk her to her door and I stop. I turn to her and look up into her brown eyes.

"Well your home, I'll just go" I say, dropping her hand and looking down.

"Arizona" She whispers.

"Yeah" I say, looking back up.

"Can you... Can you sleep with me? I mean can you just hold me" She asks sounding so insecure and fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, sure" I say, giving her a small smile.

She opens her door and leads me to her bedroom. She strips off her shirt, leaving her in a tank top and jeans. She goes over to the dresser and pulls out a shirt and two pairs of pants.

"Here, I got to go to the bathroom so change in here" She says as she gives me a shirt and pants.

She leaves the room and I quickly change into it. I pull up the pants and she walks in right on cue. She lays down in the bed and I lay down next to her. She turns on her side, away from me. I can't help myself and I spoon her. She seems to melt right into my arms, and soon I feel her breathing become slower and I know she's asleep. I smile to myself and snuggle into her back, quickly falling asleep myself.


	13. Chapter 13 Callie

I take a deep breath as I wake up. Someones arms are around me. I become wide awake, why don't I know what happened? I was in the hospital yesterday. Who would I bring home with me? Did I go to the bar an pick someone up? What it the world?

"Are you okay? Your heart is racing" Her voice says.

Her? I brought her home? What did we do last night?

"Hello" She asks, knowing I'm awake.

"Uh yeah" I say, still trying to remember what happened.

"What was your dream about" She asks.

"Uh what dream" I ask, not remembering any dream.

"You woke up from a dream and then we came here" She says.

"I have no idea" I say, confused.

"Come on, lets get up" She says, releasing me from her grasps and rolling out of bed.

I look at her, she is adorable. Her hair is all messed up, but she looks so good in my pajama pants and my spare tank top.

"You look adorable" I say with my smirk, time to become Callie fucking Torres, badass.

"Whatever" She says with a roll of her eyes.

"So, uh... I don't mean to be rude if we did something great but, uh. What happened last night" I ask, getting up and walking over to my dresser.

"You don't remember" She asks, I can hear surprise in her voice.

"Uh..." Is all I can get out.

"You woke up after a nightmare or something at the hospital. You were crying and you said you just wanted to go home, so I brought you home. You asked me to sleep with you, so I did" She says.

My brain snaps and I remember all that, but I don't remember sleeping with her. I turn around and look at her.

"We had sex? I think I would remember that" I say.

She looks up and giggles, "No of course not. We just slept Calliope. Nothing more than sleeping"

I smile as I remember falling asleep in her arms. Feeling so safe.

"I remember now" I say, turning around and pulling out two tops and two pairs of pants.

"Here" I say as I throw her a top and pants.

"Thanks" She says, taking off the top right there.

"Arizona" I yell, turning around.

"You did it to me, payback's a bitch" She says, I smile and shake my head.


	14. Chapter 14 Arizona

"Payback's a bitch" I say as I put on my bra.

I glance over at her and she is shaking her head.

"Don't shake your head at me, you know you loved it" I say with a smirk.

"Just because I like it doesn't mean you should do it, Doctor Robbins" She says, her eyes meeting mine.

"I like to play dirty" I say with a wink as I put on the shirt she just gave me.

She walks over to me, puts her hands on my hips, pulling me back into her. I gasp at the contact, her body against my back.

She growls out "I can play dirty too" In to my ear.

Then she pulls away with a laugh. I glare at her over my shoulder as I drop my pants. I pull on the jeans she gave me. I look down at myself and I look good.

"You look good" She says.

I turn around and she is looking me up and down. She looks amazing in her black outfit.

"Where's the bathroom" I ask, even though I know where it is.

She grabs my hand, making my heart race. She pulls me along and into the bathroom. There is someone in the shower.

"Uh, why are there two people in here" A womens voice asks.

"Relax Christina, just a friend, going to brush her hair then get out" She says, handing me a brush.

"Who is it" She asks, poking her head out of the shower, I see Yang.

"Robbins" She says surprised.

"Yang? You live here too" I say, surprised, going back to brushing my hair.

"Yeah, my exs apartment, I took it over and let Callie live here after her hubby kicked her out" Yang says.

"Okay" I say, putting the brush down.

"Lets go" Calliope say, dragging me back to her room.

"Hubby" I ask when we get back to the room.


	15. Chapter 15 Callie

"Hubby" She asks as we get back to my room.

"Shit" I say with a sigh, "Sit down"

"Okay" She says, plopping down on the bed,

"I fell super deep in love with this guy and one night we got drunk and we went to Vegas and got married at some sleesy Elvis hotel. When we got back everything fell apart, he cheated I cheated and well. He never really loved me" I explain.

"Woh, wait. O'Malley" She asks.

I look down "Yeah" I whisper.

"He's ever dumber than I thought" She says.

"He has a good heart and I... I fell for him" I say.

She walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Cal get up" Mark yells as the front door opens.

"I am up" I yell back to him, then I look into her blue eyes "You're going too right" I ask.

"Of course, I'm a witness" She says with a smile.

"Woh, Cal I know you move fast but, damn" Mark says as he comes in.

"Shut it Sloan" Yang says as she shows up in the doorway.

"Well then, lets go" Marks says.

"Big day" I say with a fake smile.

"It'll be okay" Arizona whispers as we all walk out, heading down to the courthouse.


	16. Chapter 16 Arizona

"We find the defendant guilty" The judge says.

"Yes" I yell standing up with the rest of the people on Callies side.

She looks back at me with a small smile. I quickly return it.

The judge sentences him to ten years in jail for assaulting Calliope. We won! YES! I knew we would but it feels so good to know he will be behind bars for the next ten years of his life, fuckin pig.

He is lead out, and Calliope and her lawyers follow them. We all get out of that horrible room.

"Joes, drinks on me" I hear Mark yell.

I walk up and I find Calliope talking to Mark and Yang. She has her back to me so I decide to play dirty. I pull her into me from behind, accidentally letting my hand slip over her ass.

"Guess who" I growl into her ear.

"I have no idea, is it Grey" She teases, turning around in my arms, our lips less than an inch apart.

"Nope" I say with a smile holding my lips back, "You loose, no prize for you"

"What was to prize" She asks, her sexy smirk showing up.

"You'll never know" I say with a smirk.

"Not to interrupt the lez party, but lets go drink" Yang says, pulling Calliope away.

I smile and follow them as they leave. Mark falls behind and walks with me.

"Don't hurt her" He whispers.

I look up at him, "Why would I ever do such a thing" I ask.

"Look Blondie, I know you have slept with just as many nurses as me. Cal isn't just another one of them, so if you use her and leave her-"

"Mark, I'm not going to do that to her" I say, interrupting his speech.

"Good" He says as he goes back up with Calliope and Yang.


	17. Chapter 17 Callie

I smile as we walk into Joes. It's the only bar we ever go to.

"Callie" Joe says as he sees me.

"Hey Joe" I say with a smile as he pull me into a hug, I'm so glad we went home and changed.

"A round on the house" He says, going and getting some shots for us.

I smile at him and look around for the blonde beauty I miss so much. I smile when I find her talking to Mark. I walk up behind her and wrap my arm around her waist.

"Hey guys" I say with a smile, acting like I don't know what I just did.

"Oh there you are" She says with a wink, leaning into me.

So she wants to play dirty? I'm down with that. Ha, down. I'll go down for her. No, I need to stop that.

"What happened last night" Mark asks, looking from her to me and back again.

"I slept with her" I say with a smirk.

"Calliope" She scolds, hitting me playfully, then she turns to Mark "I held her because she was to afraid to go to sleep" She says, giving me a winning smile.

"Yeah, sure" He says, giving her a knowing look.

"Lets sit down" I say, feeling some tension.

We sit down at a table, Arizona sits next to me. I smirk and I put my hand on her thigh, I'm going to have so much fun. I laugh at whatever everybody else is laughing at. Then the drinks come to our table.

"To my beautiful best friend, Callie" Mark toasts.

We all down a shot. I smile over to Arizona, but she is talking to Yang. I slowly move my fingers in circles, I feel her take a deep breath, and she shots me a glare. I just laugh at her and down another shot.


	18. Chapter 18 Arizona

She just laughs and does another shot. She is playing really dirty. My body doesn't like this. Well, my body is loving it, way to much. Her hand moves a little up and in. My body can't do this anymore. I grab her hand and drag her to the bathroom. I shut the door and I look at her. She has a smirk plastered on.

"Stop it" I say.

"Or what" She says, pushing me against the wall.

I look into her brown eyes, they are challenging me. I feel every breath she takes. The room seems like it's holding it's breath. I know what's going to happen. I feel her hand move to the side of my face. Everything slows down. I can feel every finger, I feel the way she caresses my cheek. I watch as her eyes become a shade darker. Her eyes flick down to my lips and back up.

"Or what" She whispers again, her asks asking me to do it.

I slowly lean in. I tilt my head and close my eyes. Our lips touch so gently. We pull back and our eyes met, confirming what just happened.

"Or that" I whisper, a smile on my lips.

"I like that" She says, grinding her hips into mine, earning a moan from me.

"Calliope" I whisper, in a warning tone.

"Come sleep with me again" She whispers.

"Torres" I hear Yang yell as she comes in.

"Hey no dirty lesbian sex in the bathroom, lets go drink" She yells, pulling Calliope off me.


	19. Chapter 19 Callie

"No dirty lesbian sex in the bathroom! Let's go drink" Cristina yells as she pulls me off of Arizona.

I smile and wink at Arizona as Cristina drags me away. I get back to the table and down a few more shots before Arizona comes back.

"Hey" I say as she sits down next to me.

"Pass me a shot" She says.

I grab a shot and hand it to her, she downs it in one gulp. I look at her impressed, I wouldn't think she could takes even one. I sip my beer and laugh at Cristina as she trys to tell us what she did in the ER today, but she's so drunk we can't understand anything.

I can feel the alcohol taking effect. My laughing becomes a bit louder. All the sudden I get a shooting pain in my head.

"Ow" I groan.

"You okay" She whispers, worried.

I look over at her and she looks so cute, "Yeah, it's nothing" I lie.

She nods, I think she might know that I'm lying. She gets up and disappears from my sight, but I don't worry to much. She can take care of herself. I take another sip of my beer. I look up as Lexie comes in.

"Hey you look good" She says as she sits down next to Mark.

"Thanks" I say with a smile.

"Hey, that's my work" Mark says.

I laugh at him, "Yeah but it's my face"

"Whatever" He pouts, downing another shot.

Arizona comes back, she leans over and whispers in my ear "Lets go"

I look up to her, a bit confused but the look on her face makes me afraid to ask. I get up and walk with her out of the bar, I'll get Joe later, or he'll just charge Cristina it. I don't really care. Arizona grabs my hand and we get a taxi. When we get in I finally break the silence.

"Where are we going" I ask.

"My place" She says, giving me a smile.

"Uh, why" I ask.

"You'll be able to feel it in a bit" She says, squeezing my hand.

"Uh okay" I say, a bit confused.


	20. Chapter 20 Arizona

"Uh okay" She says, confusion in her voice.

I shake my head, she doesn't seem to remember that she still has drugs in her. Nothing that will kill her when she drinks, but she will get a massive headache and she might pass out.

I run my thumb along the back of her hand. She thinks that I'm going to have sex with her. I giggle at the thought, she is adorable when she tries to be all badass.

"What are you laughing at" She asks, a huge smile on her face.

"Nothin" I say, giving her a smirk.

"Oh really" She says, raising an eyebrow.

"Really" I say, challenging her to do something.

Her hand finds the back of my neck, pulling me into a heated kiss. Her lips melt into mine, feeling perfect. Her tongue licks my bottom lip. I feel the car stop, so I pull away.

"Hey" She growls.

"Hi" I say with a huge smile.

I give the driver some money and get out. She follows me and I can tell that she is in pain.

"Come on" I say, pulling her inside my apartment.

"I don't know why but my head is killing me" She says, laying down on the couch.

"Uh, no. You are not sleeping there, come on" I say, pulling her up again.

"Why can't I sleep on the couch" She asks, but still letting me pull her along.

I pull her into my bedroom and shut the door, "I don't want Teddy to see you, she'll get the wrong idea" I say.

"Altman" She asks.

"Yeah, you know everybody don't you" I say with a smile.

"Shhh" She says, laying down on the bed.

I giggle at her and lay down next to her. I roll on my side away from her. She pulls me back into her, spooning me. She burys her head into the back of my neck.

"Why do I hurt" She whines.

"You still have drugs in you, and you drank" I say, melting into her.

"Shhh" She says.

"Okay, go to sleep" I whisper.

I feel her body relax, I really like sleeping with her I think before I fall asleep myself.


	21. Chapter 21 Callie

_I look around, everybody is bleeding. I run to George, then to Cristina, then to Mark. Everybody is groaning in pain, I have to help them. I run around, collecting surgical tools as I go. I can't find a damn scalpel. I run everywhere. Then they all fade away, replaced with only blackness. Then George is in a hospital bed._

_"Why didn't you save me" He yells. _

_I watch as he flatlines. Then Cristina shows up, in a hospital bed._

_"You know, I could have saved myself" She says with a smirk then she flatlines._

_Mark shows up and he screams "I fixed you, now I have to leave Lexie all alone!" then he flatlines._

_I sit down and cry. I'm not good enough. I couldn't save any of them. They could have saved themselves but I couldn't save them. _

_Then I look up, a blonde beauty is standing in the middle of a street. I car is going straight for her. She's going to get hit if she doesn't move. I jump and push her out of the way, but the car is gone, and so is she. I scream in anger and defeat._

_"Calliope" I hear someone yell, I look around but nobody is here._

"Calliope, wake up" She demands and I jolt awake.

It was just a dream. Just a dream. I have tears running down my face, I look to her and she pulls me into a hug.

"I tried to save them, I did. I just, why couldn't I find the damn scalpel" I sob out.

"Honey it was just a dream. Calliope just calm down" She soothes me, rubbing my back as I cry into her.

"I tried to save them, I tried to save you" I whisper.

"You did. I'm right here. You saved me, okay" She whispers.

I nod my head, it's all I can do. I don't know when but I drift back to sleep. A peaceful sleep because I'm protected. I'm finally safe.


	22. Chapter 22 Arizona

I awaken to see Calliope in my arms. I smile and kiss her forehead. She looks amazing, so peaceful. Nothing like last night when she woke up, well, when she woke me up. I remember why I work up, my pager is going off. I look down at it, I'm late for work, oh well.

"Calliope" I whisper in her ear.

She snuggles closer to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Callie, we have to go to work" I whisper again.

"Work" She questions.

"Yeah, Chief said you can start today, remember" I whisper in her ear.

"I don't want to work" She whines.

"Come on Ortho goddess" I tease.

She looks up at me, glaring. I laugh at her attitude.

"Come on" I say, trying to get out of her grasps.

"No" She whines, rolling on top of me.

"Please" I say, looking up at her.

I then realize how close we really are. Are lips less than an inch apart. Her chocolate eyes are so close I can see my blue eyes in them. She leans in and our lips meet for a third time.

"Arizona why don't you answer your damn page" Teddy yells as she comes in.

Calliope shifts on top of me, giving Teddy a look I bet.

"I've been busy" I say.

"Oh another nurse, get up. There are children who need you" She says.

Calliope doesn't move, "I am not another nurse, thank you very much" She says, then looks back to me and kisses me again.

"Calliope" I mumble against her lips.

She growls, but rolls of me. I sit up and look at Teddy who is giving me the look.

"Stop looking at her like that" Calliope says.

"She's my best friend I'll do whatever I want to" Teddy shoots right back.

I get up and stand in between them, "Calliope this is Teddy, my best friend. Teddy this is Calliope" I say, introducing them.

"You're Calliope" She says surprised.


	23. Chapter 23 Callie

"Your Calliope" The blonde says surprise in her voice.

"I'm Callie fucking Torres, Ortho goddess" I shoot at her.

"Teddy Altman, Cardio" She says.

"I know who you are" I say, glaring at her.

"Calliope, be nice. You too Teddy" Arizona orders.

"She interrupted something I really wanted" I say, glaring at them both.

"She has work, and so do you" Teddy scoffs.

"You think I care about work when I had her in bed" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, Calliope hush" Arizona says.

"Maybe I don't want to" I say with a smirk.

"Torres you here" I hear Mark yell.

"In here" I yell to him.

He comes into view right behind Teddy.

"Oh a new Blondie" He says, sizing her up.

Teddy scoffs, "Arizona get to work, I'm leaving" she says, pushing Mark out of the way as she leaves.

"Here" Arizona says, throwing me some clothes.

I take off my shirt and put on the new one.

"Get lost Sloan" Arizona says.

"Just cause you slept with her doesn't mean-"

"Mark, leave" I interrupt him.

He scoffs, "Whatever, get to work. Chief has been asking about you" He says then disappears.

I look over to her, she's putting on some scrubs.

"You'll get some when you get there" She says, answering my unasked question.

"Lets go" I say, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.


	24. Chapter 24 Callie

"Oh yeah that's broken" I say.

I look up to the kid who has a broken leg.

"This is going to hurt" I say, looking to the parents, they nod and hold her hand.

I grunt as I pull a piece of her leg back into place. I close my eyes at her screaming. I hate my job when I have to do it to little kids. I look up to her arm. I look over at the X-ray.

"I got some really good news" I say to the little girl.

"Don't hurt me again" she whines.

I sigh, "I don't have to do anything else to do but put one a few casts" I say with a smile.

"Oh, hi Dr Torres, how was Lilly for you" Arizona asks.

"She was amazing. I think she might even deserve a lolly-pop" I say with a wink to Arizona.

"Oh is that so" She says with fake surprised tone.

She bends over to Lilly and says "You are really brave, Dr Torres must really like you. She never says kids need lolly-pops. You must have some magic touch"

Lillys face lights up and she smile at me. I can't help it as I smile back.

"Dr Robbins do you want to help me put on the casts" I ask.

"Of course" Then she bends back down to Lilly "She you're making her super nice today"

"Hey I'm always nice to you" I say with a giggle.

"Yeah, Dr Torres is always nice" Lilly says too.

I laugh at her, she's so cute.

"Lets go get the stuff Dr Robbins" I say, grabbing her and leading her to the room where we keep the stuff.

I shut the door and kiss her softly.

"I've wanted to do that all day" I whisper.


	25. Chapter 25 Arizona

Her lips find mine in a soft kiss. She pulls away with a smile.

"I've wanted to do that all day" She whispers.

"Me too" I whisper.

I smile at her, she turns around and gets the stuff for Lillys cast.

We go back to Lillys room. I hold her hand as Calliope puts a cast on her leg and arm.

"Good job" Calliope says, giving Lilly a high five.

"Can I go home" She asks, a cute dimpled smile.

"Not today, you have to stay here just for tonight so that you can get strong enough to go home. Okay honey" I say with a smile, making sure I have dimples to match.

"Okay" She says with a smile, going back to talking with her mom.

"So" Calliope says as she looks over my shoulder, pretending to be looking at the chart.

"So what" I ask, flipping to another page.

"Wanna go on a date" She whispers.

"Hmmm, maybe later" I say and then walk out of the room.

I got to play hard to get, I look over my shoulder and she's standing there stunned. I giggle at her. I got to go find Teddy.

"Arizona" Teddys voice yells, I smile and turn around.

"So, why was the Ortho goddess in your bed this morning" She asks.

"Long story, no I did not have sex with her. We just slept" I say as we go into an on call room.

"Sleep? Arizona Robbins does not just sleep with people" She says with a smirk.

"Calliope she's... She's just so different from everybody else" I say a smile on my face.

"Is it because you basically saved her from death" She asks.

"No, it's... It's just Calliope" I say, not finding words.

"I'm trying to sleep" Sloans voice comes from the bed.

"Sorry" Teddy says as her pager goes off, "Got to run" And with that shes gone.

I look at Sloan, her has a pillow over his face. I shrug and climb into the next bed, trying to sleep before I have to go again.


	26. Chapter 26 Callie

I sigh as I walk to the on call room. It's been a long day, only a few hours left. I might as well go take a nap. I hear voices coming from the room so I stop before going in. I recognize the voice, it's Mark. I stop and strain my ears.

"Do you love her" He asks.

"I don't know Mark, it's only been a few weeks" Arizonas voice answers.

"Do you like her at least? She's falling for you and I can't let her get hurt again" Mark says, I smile at comment.

"Yeah, I might be falling for her. I mean... Look at her, then talk to her. How can anybody not like that? I'm not going to hurt her like O'Malley did" She says.

"I'm more worried about you hurting her like Hahn did" Mark says.

I don't hear her respond. I decide it's a good time to come in so I push open the door. Mark is in the first bed and Arizona is in the second one. I think for a second before I climb into bed with Arizona.

"Hi" She whispers.

"Shut up and hold me" I say, pulling her close.

"You should be nice if you want her to go on a date" Mark says.

"Nah, I'll get her on my charming personality" I say, looking up into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yeah, you will" She says, putting a hand on the side of my face and pulling me into a soft kiss.

"I would be all for it, but I'm with Lexie so don't be having any lesbian sex" Mark says.

As if on cue Lexie comes into the room. She doesn't say anything, she just crawls into bed with Mark.

"Hi" He whispers.

"Shut up and hold me" She says.

Me and Arizona burst into giggles, but I guess Mark didn't find it so funny because he shoots us a glare. I don't care though. I sigh in content as I pull her even closer to me. My head is on her chest and I can hear her heartbeat. I smile and intertwine our hands. We just lay there until all of our pagers go off. I look at mine, it's a 911 to the pit.

"Pit" I ask, the rest of them.

"Yeah, lets go" Mark says, then we all run to the pit.

We get to the pit and there is just one guy there. He is all banged up.

"What they hell happened to this guy" Mark asks.

"He pushed a women out of the way of a bus" Cristina says.


	27. Chapter 27 Callie

A few days later

* * *

I sigh as I look in the room with the John Doe.

"Poor guy" Mark says.

"How bad would that be? To not have anybody here for you, to be all alone at the hospital" I say out loud.

"I don't know, but that guy is a hero" Mark says.

"Yeah, a stupid one" Karev says as he throws his charts down.

"Uh what? He jumped in front of a moving car to save a life" I say, a little annoyed.

"Yeah and look at him" He yells.

"Just because Stevens left doesn't mean you get to be a jerk to everybody" Arizona says as she rolls up.

"Whatever" He says, collecting his things and leaving.

"Woh" I say, looking at Mark and Arizona for some information.

"He married a women who had cancer. She almost dies, but then she got all better and then she left him" Mark says.

"Oh. Wow" I say, looking back at John Doe.

"Who could he be" Arizona asks.

"Anybody really, he is a hero to that women over there though" Mark says, nodding over to the lady sitting in a chair.

"That's the lady" I ask.

"Yeah, she doesn't know him though" Arizona says.

"He saved the life of a women he doesn't even know. We all like to think that we would do that, but he really did it. Now look at him" I say, looking down.

Arizona pulls me into another hug. Then Mark pulls us both into a huge hug. I smile and wrap my arms around them, my two blond people. Blond hair, blue eyes, my people.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys" I whisper.

We all pull apart, Mark kisses my forehead and Arizona gives me a sweet kiss. I go back to doing my charts. Mark wanders away and Arizona just stands there.


	28. Chapter 28 Callie

I sigh and look into John Does room again.

"Where is George at" Meredith asks, then she goes into the room with John Doe.

I watch as she sits down next to him. I sip on my coffee.

"This is just great, O'Malley has disappeared and half my staff is watching the poor John Doe" Chief Webber says as he come up next to me.

"It's just so sad, he's been in here for a week and nothing. No family, no friends. Nobody is looking for him" I say, then start to walk away

"IT'S GEORGE" Meredith screams, running out of the room.

I spit out my coffee, and everybody seems to come out of nowhere.

"Why do you think that" I ask, not wanting it to be true.

"He took my hand and write double O seven on it" She says, holding out her hand like it'll show us.

"What? giving me your hand" Bailey says, taking her hand, "Now what did I just write" She asks.

Meredith looks are her, it's evident she has no idea. Everybody is talking at once.

"George has a birthmark on his hand. John Does hands are fine aren't they" I ask.

"Yeah" Meredith says.

"I'll go look" I say, opening the door and going into the little room.

I walk over to him, I look at his face, there is no way to tell if it's George. I take a deep breath as I look down at his hand. There it is, right there. I look up and into his eyes.

"Oh George" I whisper, laying my hand on the side of his face.

He blinks and I can tell it's him. Then his heart flat lines. People come rushing in and I am frozen to the spot. I am frozen as I watch them try to save him. I watch them try again and again.

"Time of death, 10:42 pm" Bailey whispers.

"It's George" I whisper.

I black out, the last thing I remember is someones arms catching me before I fall, and everything is shut down.


	29. Chapter 29 Arizona

"It's George" Calliope whispers and then her eyes roll into the back of her head.

I catch her before she hits the floor. I hear gasps, I don't know if they are from finding out it's O'Malley or from Calliope collapsing. I quickly lay her on the ground and take her pulse. Nothing.

"I need help, no heartbeat" I yell, hoping someone will help.

Sloan quickly picks her up and lays her in the bed next to O'Malley. I try not to look at him as I get the paddles.

"Charge to 300, Clear" I yell, putting the paddles on her chest.

"I got a pulse" Sloan says.

"Thank god" I sigh, sitting down in the chair.

"He's so stupid" I hear Alex say.

"He was a hero, now somebody go and tell the women who life he saved that he was a doctor and was surrounded by his friends when he went. Tell her that he has already gave his life to save others, now he just really gave it to save her because he was a good man. He was a good man in a storm" I say, a few tears falling down my face, Meredith runs out of the room crying.

"Tell me it was just a dream" Calliope whispers.

I look up into her dark brown eyes, I see her look behind me, where O'Malley is. She shakes her head and fresh tears run down her face.

"Oh Calliope" I whisper, climbing into the bed and letting her cry into me.

"I'll go tell the women" Alex says, leaving the room, I feel a few tears in his eyes, but I will never say anything to anybody.

I hold my Calliope tightly, then I whisper in her ear "This is one heck of a first date"

She laughs and pulls me closer. I grin sadly as her laugh turns back into crying. I stroke her hair and let her cry.

"You know we are going to have to do some tests to find out why her heart stopped" Little Grey says.

"Yeah, just give up some time to grieve" I say, nodding to the door.

With time everybody leaves and some people come and take O'Malleys body away. I just hold my beautiful Calliope. Stroke her hair and let her cry.


	30. Chapter 30 Arizona

I hold Calliopes hand as they take a MRI.

"It was just a panic attack" She says for the millionth time.

"Your heart stopped, it's more than just a panic attack" I say for the millionth time.

"You know what this is stupid" She says, getting up.

"Calliope, lay down" I say, standing up and pushing her down.

"Urg, I know what it is" She says, but lays down.

"What is it then" I ask, sitting back down.

"You'll see" She says with a sigh.

"Just sit still" I say with a smile as I turn on the machine.

I stand there and wait.

"Dr Robbins can you come and look at this" Dr Webber says from the next room.

"Arizona, let me go too" Calliope says.

"Dr Torres can come too" Webber says.

I nod and help Calliope get up and out of the machine. We walk hand and hand as we go to the next room.

"Where's Cristina" Calliope asks as soon as we get into the room.

"Uh she's not on your case" I say, a bit confused.

"I want Yang" She says.

"Page Dr Yang" I say to the nurse.

"Torres, we need to talk about this" Webber says, looking at the scans.

"Not until Yang is here" Calliope says in her 'don't try me' tone.

Calliope is blocking my view of the charts.

"Chief you paged" Yang says as she comes in.

"You have been requested by the patent" Webber says, pointing to Calliope.

She looks over at Calliope and her face falls, then it goes to her no expression face.

"Okay, lets take a look" Yang says, taking the charts and looking at them.


	31. Chapter 31 Arizona

I gasp when I look at the chart.

"Calliope" I say, looking at her, how could she not tell me?

"Look, I'm the Ortho goddess. I don't need it out there that I have a huge fuckin tumor on my heart" She says crossly.

"Torres, this is not something that you don't tell your boss about" Chief says sternly.

"Nobody has known about it until now" She says, glaring at everybody.

"Except me" Yang whispers.

"Yang you knew about this" Teddy yells at her.

"Don't get mad at her, I made her promise not to tell anybody" Calliope says.

"It's inoperable and it doesn't really her work or anything she does" Yang says with a shrug.

"This could kill her" I say.

"Anything could kill her! Look at George! He was walking home and he got killed" Yang says.

"Okay ladies now we have to find a way to fix this" Teddy says, breaking up the fight.

"It's inoperable" Calliope says, glaring at her.

Yang takes another look at the chart, she drops it and runs out of the room. I look at Calliope and a huge smile is coming over her face.

"She just found a way to fix it" She says, then bends over and looks at the charts.

"Holy crap, it's gotten bigger" She whispers to herself.

"Bigger? It's grown, Torres" Teddy says raising her voice.

"I got to find Cristina" Calliope says, grabbing my hand and pulling me with her out the door.


	32. Chapter 32 Callie

"Where are we going" She asks as I pull her down the hallway.

"To find Shepherd" I say as if it was obvious.

"Why" She asks.

"He's the only surgeon Yang would trust to operate on me" I say.

"He's not even in Cardio though" She points out.

"He's in Neuro, which means he has a good hand" I point out.

"But Teddy is in Cardio" She argues.

"I don't trust Teddy as much as I trust Shepherd " I say.

"Callie stop" She says, stopping and using my nick-name.

I sigh and turn around to look at her.

"How long have you known about this" She asks.

"Since they did MRI's on me when you brought me in" I say, looking down.

"Does Sloan know" She asks.

"No. Only Cristina knows" I say.

"Why didn't you tell me" She asks and I hear fear in her voice.

I look up into her bright blue eyes, fear in them, "I didn't want you to be scared for me when we couldn't do anything for it" I whisper.

"But we can" She whispers back.

"Torres, where are the scans" Shepherd yells as he comes around the corner.

"With Chief" I say, pointing the way we just came from.

He calmly walks past us, getting the vibe not to ask. I sigh and pull Arizona into the supply closet right there.


	33. Chapter 33 Arizona

She pulls me into a closet.

"Nice place" I say with an attitude.

"Hey don't be mean" She says.

"You really didn't feel the urge to tell me this" I yell at her, my anger coming out.

"Because I knew it would tear us apart" She yells back.

"Calliope" I say sternly.

"Arizona, please" She whispers, I hear the desperation in her voice.

"Calliope I just" I whisper, leaving the sentence open.

"Please don't run" She whispers.

I look up into her eyes and see fear and pain in them. I sigh, I can't stay mad at her.

"I am not going anywhere" I whisper, pulling her into a hug.

I never noticed how much taller she really is until right now. She must slouch a lot because she is a three inches taller than me.

"Just promise me one thing" I whisper, a tear falling down my face.

"Anything" She whispers back.

"Don't die, ever" I say, and my tears come loose.

"Arizona" She whispers, pulling me closer and letting me cry into her neck.

"I can't loose you too" I whisper.

"I'll get through whatever surgery they are finding for me and then I'll be all better, okay" She whispers, pulling me even closer.

"Yeah" I whisper as my last few tears fall.

"Where the hell is Torres" I hear Sloan yell.


	34. Chapter 34 Callie

"Where the hell is Torres" I hear Mark yell.

I sigh and look down at the beauty in my arms.

"I'm good" She whispers.

I nod, letting my hold on her loosen. She looks up to me, our eyes meeting. Then our lips melt together in a gentle kiss, unlike any kisses I ever had with anybody else. She pulls away and looks into me eyes. Her eyes show so much of what she's feeling. Fear, hope, toughness, love, wait love? Love? The L word? The big L? I see the big L?

She grabs my hand and pulls me out of the closet, and Mark is standing there.

"Torres" He says, as if that will do anything.

I look into his eyes, and I see anger and fear and love.

"Mark" I whisper, then my tears come.

He rushes to me, holding me in a way that only a man can. Arizona doesn't drop my hand, she stands there and lets me cry into him.

"I just couldn't tell anybody" I sob out.

"Oh Cal" He sighs.

"I got it!" Yells Cristina, running past us and to the room the rest of the doctors are in.

I pull away from Mark and wipe my tears away with the hand that Arizona isn't holding.

"Lets go and see what they have for me" I say, putting on my strong face.


	35. Chapter 35 Arizona

"Okay lets do it" Calliope says with a smile.

"Calliope don't you think we need to go over the risks" I ask, completely surprised at her willingness to do the surgery.

"No, don't worry about it" She says, shooting me a glare.

"We have to go over the risks" Teddy says glaring at Calliope.

"Okay then, Arizona, Mark, get out while I hear the risks" She says.

"Calliope you can't just kick us out" I say, a bit hurt.

"Uh yes she can" Yang says from the corner.

"Calliope" I whisper, looking up into her eyes, pleading with her.

"Get out" She says, her voice strong.

"Come on Blondie" Mark says, grabbing my shoulder.

I let him guide me out. I look through the glass and into the room we were just kicked out of.

"She can do it" Sloan says as he lets go of my shoulder.

"I can't loose her" I whisper.

"You've only known her for a few weeks Blondie" Her says with a small laugh.

"And" I ask, knowing he has no point to what he is saying.

He sighs, "And nothing" He whispers.

"I want to be mad at her for hiding it, but can you blame her" I ask.

"No, you can never blame her for anything. One of the reasons I love her so much" He says.

I glance over at him and I see a tear, "You know she will get through this, for you" I say.

"Ha, right now she cares more about you" He says with a small smile.

"I love her" I whisper, finally saying it out loud.

"Tell her right before she goes into surgery, she'll come back just to tell you that she loves you too" He says.

"Oh is that so" I say with a bit of teasing.

"That's what she did when we were in the crash" He says.

"Crash" I ask.

"We were in a plane crash together when we were teens. I told her I loved her right before she went into surgery. She died three times during that surgery. When she woke up she told me that she couldn't leave me before she told me that she loved me too" He says with a small smile.

"Woh" I say, looking back in the room with my beautiful Calliope.

"She's the reason I became a doctor, so that I could save lives like she saved mine" He says.

"She saved you" I ask, a bit confused.

"She took me in, well her parents did. I was a boy on the streets, doing drugs, in a gang, she saw the good in me and brought me home. She is my home. If she died... I don't even know" He says.

"She'll make it" I say, feeling confident.

"You can go back in" Yang says as she comes out and walks past us.


	36. Chapter 36 Callie

I smile at me best friends as they come back in. I know they mean well and they just want to help but I just can't take it sometimes.

Arizona just calmly walks to one side of my bed, and Mark to the other.

"So we doing it" Derek asks.

"Yup" Arizona answers for me.

I look up and smile when I see her dimples. How could I ever be mad at this women? I mean look at her.

"When do you want it done" Derek asks.

"ASAP" Mark answers for me.

I smile, they must have had one heck of a talk out there or something weird is going on.

"We can get you prepped right now and have you in recovery by 11 tonight" He says with his near perfect smile.

"Thanks Derek" Mark says, patting him on the back as they both leave.

"So how about a second date tonight after the surgery" Arizona asks, her eyes twinkling

"Maybe" I say with a wink.

"Come on Calliope" She says with a laugh.

"Of course it's a yes, I can't say no to you" I say.

"Good" She says, kissing my forehead.

"Lets get you prepped" Meredith says as she comes in.

"Calliope" Arizona says, dead serious.

"Mhm" I say, raising my eyebrows.

"You got to come back and have that second date because I love you and I can't loose you and neither can Mark" She says, then turns around and leaves.

A huge smile creeps across my face, "Did she just say she loves me" I ask Meredith.

"Yes, it seems like she was giving you an extra push to stay alive for tonight" She says as if it was nothing.

"Oh I'll stay alive now" I say, closing my eyes and letting Grey prep me for surgery

* * *

Hey guys, please let me know what you think, it really helps me. I love to hear what you guys are thinking so I can have more fun. I love you guys for reading, thank you so much. You have no idea what it does for me 3


	37. Chapter 37 Arizona

I sigh as Mark sits down next to me.

"I told her" I whisper.

"I know. She told me" He says, giving me a smile.

I sigh again and look down into the operating room. They haven't given her the meds yet. I can hear everything that is going on in the OR, it seems they forgot to turn off the intercom.

"Is Arizona up there" I hear Calliope ask.

Derek looks up at us, I nod telling him he can say yes.

"Yes, she is up there waiting with Mark" Bailey answers.

I can see her smile, her perfect smile.

"She told me she loves me" She says and I swear I can see joy in her eyes.

"Is that so" Bailey says, glancing up at me.

"Yeah, hey Derek" She says, turning her head to see him better.

"Yeah" He says, putting his hand on the side of her face.

"I got to live to have a date with her tonight and tell her how much I love her, so you have to let me live. I have Arizona and Mark to live for, so if you kill me, they will kill you" She says with a laugh, and a few tears roll down my cheeks.

"I'm telling you right now that I am going to try my hardest to save your life and I will not kill you" He says.

"Okay, make me all better" She says, letting Bailey put the mask over her.

"She loves you a lot" Mark whispers.


	38. Chapter 38 Arizona

I smile as they roll her out of a successful surgery. They put her into a room by herself.

"Doctor Robbins" I hear an adorable voice yell from the nest room.

I look over and see Lilly, her smile brightly lighting up the room. I have to smile back as I walk across the hall.

"Hi what are you in here for" I ask, not hearing about her in the hospital.

"I broke my arm again, but doctor Torres wasn't there, it was some mean guy" She says with a frown.

"Doctor Torres just got out of a big surgery, she had a tumor on her heart and they had to cut it out" I say.

"Doctor Torres got hurt" She asks, surprise filling her dark brown eyes, that looks a lot like Callies.

"Yeah, she's in the next room over" I say, pointing to where she is.

"Where are all her parents at? Shouldn't they be here" She asks, looking at me wide-eyed.

"When you get older you don't have your parents bring you in" I say with a giggle.

"Where is her boyfriend then" She asks.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, she has me" I say.

"Oh you're her girlfriend" She asks surprised.

"I guess so" I say with a smile, looking over to her, pasted out but alive.

"You should go and tell her that you love her bunches, it always makes me feel better when I wake up" She says, with her adorable dimpled smile.

"I'll make you a deal, you go to bed and I'll go hold her hand" I say, pulling the covers up more on her.

"Okay, tell her I love her too" She says, then yawns and rolls over.

I smile and push her dark hair behind her ear. I want a child that looks like her, my smile and my skin but Calliopes eyes and hair. Woh did I just say I want kids? With Calliope?

I smile and shake my head as I walk to Calliopes room. I sit down on the little chair and hold her hand. I love this women. We haven't even gone out on a real date and I love this women.

"Shit that hurt" She whispers, clutching her tummy.

I giggle at her and kiss her forehead quickly.


	39. Chapter 39 Callie

I have shooting pain in my stomach.

"Shit that hurt" I groan out, clutching my stomach.

I hear her giggle and I feel lips on my forehead.

"You're cute" She whispers.

"Shut up" I say, finally opening my eyes.

Her eyes meet mine, her beautiful clear blue eyes that I love so much. She squeezes my hand that I hadn't realized she was holding until now. I smile, lean over and stroke the side of her face. She gives me a small smile.I put my hand at the base of her neck and pull her into a kiss. Our lips melt together, fitting perfectly together without any rush to take off our clothes or any awkwardness I've had with Mark and Ericka. I slowly pull away. I'm still less than a inch away when I open my eyes. Her eyes open and I look into them. They aren't judging me. They aren't afraid of me. I see nothing but love.

"I love you" I whisper, kissing her nose and pulling away.

"I love you bunches" She whispers, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Bunches" I ask with a real laugh.

"Lilly told me that it makes her feel better, so she wanted me to tell you that she loves you bunches too" She says with her adorable smile, my heart melts at the mention of Lilly.

"Is she up" Bailey asks from the door.

"I'm up" I say.

"There is someone from across the hall that just had to come and see you" She says, letting in a brown haired brown eyed little girl with a dimpled smile.

"Doctor Torres" She says, smiling up at me with her dimples.

"Hi Lilly what are you doing here" I ask, having to smile back.

"I wanted to see if Doctor Robbins kept her promise" She says, looking at Arizona with questioning eyes.

"Of course I did" She says with a laugh.

"You told her you love her bunches" She asks, dead serious.

"Yeah she did" I say with a smile, glancing to Arizona.

"My Daddy thinks it's wrong for girls to date other girls, but I think you guys is perfect" She says with a smile.

I smile up to Arizona, "So you wanna be mine" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to go to bed now. I had to tell you that I love you bunches Dr Torres"

"I love you bunches more, now go back to bed for me" I say.

I watch as she goes out of the room and back into her own. Tucking herself in and falling asleep like that.

"I always was yours" She whispers in my ear.

I grin and look over to her.

"Hey Doctor Bailey" I yell.

"Yes" She says, poking her head into the room.

Never breaking eye contact with my girlfriend I ask "So when can I have sex again"

I can hear her sputter, but she finally spits out "Three to six weeks"

I can see how red my blond is getting, but I just pull her in for another kiss


	40. Chapter 40 Arizona

"Calliope" I yell, a bit confused as to where she is.

"I'm in here" She says and I hear that sexual tone in her voice.

I swear if that women is going to ask me to get in the bath with her again and not let me touch her. I shrug off my jacket and hang it up. I look up and Calliope is standing there is gorgeous lingerie the does it's job and donuts.

"Calliope what are you doing" I ask, setting my purse down on the table.

"Celebrating" She says with a smirk, setting the donuts down and wrapping her arms around me.

"What are we celebrating" I ask with a smile, I love being this close to her.

"I just got cleared" She says.

"Cleared for what" I ask, confused.

He lips tickle my ear as she growls out "Sex"

"You mean"

"Yes"

With that I have her pushed up against the wall. She moans at the sudden contact.

"Arizona" She whispers.

I look up into those deep brown eyes I have fallen in love with over the past six months. Through her recovery and going back to work and all the nights in the hospital. I see something I haven't seen in a long time in her eyes. I always see the love, but right now they are a shade darker, and she looks like she wants to rip off my clothes.

"Calliope" I whisper in response, then I kiss her neck.

"Oh fuck me" She moans.

"Is that an order" I ask.

"Shut up and kiss me" She whispers.

I kiss her with all the lust that has been building up inside of me for the past six months. Six months is a long time for a Robbins. She smiles against my lips and slips her tongue into my mouth.

"Torres" Mark yells.

"Mark not now" I yell out to him.

"You say my name" He asks as he walks in.

"Get out right now" I say.

"You got any beer" He asks, ignoring us.

I move in front of him, grab him by the collar of his shirt and throw him against the wall.

"You listen and listen good. I haven't had sex in six months. Six months Sloan. You know how long that is? I has my girl up against the wall moaning my name when you barged in. I'm going to have one night with my gorgeous girlfriend to have lots and lots of hot dirty sex. I've gone cold turkey for six months and I can't complained about it, but if you ruin tonight I will cut of your little buddy because that is how much I need sex. Now get out" I say, releasing him.

"Well Blondie" He starts.

"Out" I say, grabbing his shirt and physically throwing him out and shutting the door in his face.

"Now that" Calliope says, grabbing my waist and pulling me onto her "Was sexy"

Our lips meet in a fight for power. We bounce off the walls, making pictures fall here and there. Our clothes flying off. We finally get to the bed and I fall on it and she straddles me, we don't have anything on.

I've seen her naked a few time, but she is just stunning. I gasp when her finger enter me.

"Oh fuck" I moan out when she bites my neck.

"You cuss" She asks with a sexy giggle.

"Shut up and fuck me" I groan.

With that her lips are back on mine. My hands run up and down her perfect body as she does things to my body with that finger that nobody has ever done. In no time the bed is hitting the wall and making noise that no bed should ever make.

"Cal... Calliope" I moan, feeling so close.

With that she takes one final, deep thrust and a curl of her finger my body explodes and I scream her name. I mean scream.

After I come back down from cloud nine I look at her. She's just smiling at me.

"Woh" I whisper.

"Worth the wait" She asks, kissing my sweaty forehead.

"You're worth never having sex again, but yes" I say, rolling us over so I'm on top.

"Arizona you don't have to" She starts but is shut up when I slip a finger inside of her.

"What were you saying" I ask with a smile.

"Uh what" She says, completely lost already.

I kiss her then I rock her work.

* * *

The End. They live happily ever after and have Sofia with Mark because he's that good of a friend. Please tel me how you liked it.


End file.
